


Uragiri

by Cherokee_Archer, Daryl_Grimes (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-06 09:15:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5411300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherokee_Archer/pseuds/Cherokee_Archer, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/Daryl_Grimes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em><strong>Uragiri:</strong> the Japanese pronounciation for the word for <strong>betrayal</strong></em>
</p><p>When the world went to shit, Rick, and many other's, thought that they would never find their soulmates. The names that were permananetly tattooed into their skin on the 18th birthdays, the names of the people that they spent their whole lives searching for.</p><p>Imagine Rick's surprise when the man whose name is tattooed on his neck appears out of nowhere one night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The sun was shining down on Rick’s sweat drenched brow as he looked over the street towards a lone figure approaching the group. Without thinking he started slowly walking towards him full of apprehension, instinct kicking in automatically. He drew his gun to eye level gripping the handle as tight as his sweaty palms would allow.

As he focused in on the loner his stomach started to churn upon seeing a sleek black crossbow aimed directly at his chest, this unknown stranger shook the hair from his face revealing a blank expression. He had done this countless times before and had usually managed to resolve everything before even drawing his weapon but this was different, this guy dressed like he belonged in a gang, leather vest top, jeans stained with oil.

“Stop right there man, lower your weapon an’ we can talk this out, no need for any violence.” Rick’s voice calm and collected which didn’t reflect his current mindset at all.

“Hell no! yer think I’m stupid? People always wanna talk till they shoot yer in the face like they did ma friends, like they did mah brother; why don’t yer lower yours first?”

Rick could sense the tension rising between them, he could feel the warm surge of adrenaline running through his body, he quickly flicked the safety off and pulled back the firing pin with his thumb.

“I’m warning you i will not hesitate to fire if you don’t stop right there, just lower your crossbow and I’ll lower my gun, we can talk man to man, I got people to protect and I _will_ protect them whatever the cost.”

“Oh yeah? yer got yer soul mate back there? Maybe I’ll aim for ‘em might shut you up; I been huntin’ with this thing since I was a kid an at this range i could nail you an yer friends in the eye no problem” smirking at Rick trying to get him to back down, to look behind him at his people so he could get close enough to disarm him.

“Not that it’s any of your business, no I ain’t got my soul mate back there seems I ain’t found them yet, I’ll tell you one last time stand down! I ain’t gonna ask again I’ll just drop you right there” Rick was nervous now, nobody ever kept walking he had always managed to talk them down, to get them to move on peacefully. There were only a couple of times he had to fire at anyone and he could still picture their faces in his head.

He wasn’t stopping, not even slowing down, Rick narrowed his aim right at the man’s chest. Waiting a few more seconds to give the guy a chance at stopping, he licked his dry lips. But it wasn’t going to happen. In one swift movement he slipped his finger onto the trigger pulling back. The gun went off like a cannon sending the guy straight onto his back.

Rick rushed over to the guy quickly kicking away the crossbow from his hand, at that moment he saw it.

A numbness washed over him as he saw two little words tattooed onto the guy’s wrist, _Rick Grimes_ , his legs went weak as he collapsed to his knees hitting the asphalt hard. Gripping him tightly as he grasped for his last breaths he looked into his eyes and asked him one question.

“Is your name Daryl Dixon?” choking back the tears as hard as he could sobbing in disbelief at how this had turned out.

“Yeah....whut’s...it...to you?” Daryl’s eyes streaming with tears as pain tore through his chest emanating from a single gunshot to the gut.

Rick didn’t even speak, how could he? Instead he just cocked his head to the right, pulling down the left side of his collar to reveal Daryl’s name curling over his skin in the most beautiful of letters.

“Shit, I spent...ma whole life...searching fo”

Rick looked into Daryl's lifeless eyes as he let out the most heartbreaking cry, he had just unknowingly killed his one and only, the person he had spent his whole life searching for. He buried his head into Daryl’s chest holding him tightly wishing him back to life but there was nothing he could do now, he would never find love, but sitting up he calmly pulled the gun to his temple after kissing him gently on the forehead.

“I searched my whole life for you, and now you’re gone...guess I’ll see you real soon my love”

A single shot rang out through the street as Rick’s body slumped down over his beloved.

xox

As the gunshot echoed, Rick shot upright with a yell. He panted hard, sweating as he glanced around the dark room. Carl was sleepily peering up at his Father, and Judy hadn't yet stirred in her cot. 

Standing up, Rick moved to press a soft kiss to Carl's temple, tucking his son in. "Get some more sleep. I'm fine, just a bad dream." Carl mumbled something unintelligible in reply and set his head down, falling asleep in moments. 

Rick smiled for a moment before he disappeared outside, seeking the cold of the night air. As he stepped out the door, into the dark night, his fingers brushed against the tattoo on the side of his neck; the one that had burned onto his skin at 00:01 on his 18th birthday. 

He closed his eyes for a moment, only to open them in a rush when Daryl's lifeless eyes stared at him. Deciding against going back to bed, the officer headed to the watch tower, not surprised to find Maggie and Glenn leaning against each other, their hands entwined, fingers rubbing their names on each other's wrists. 

"Hey guys, I'll take over. Go get some rest."

Sleepy smiles flashed at him and both of them hurried down the ladder to disappear to their housing. 

Sighing heavily, Rick collapsed against the wall, staring at the floor. Every night for the past month had been the same dream, almost. He'd killed Daryl, in different ways, but every goddamn dream had him killing Daryl before killing himself. 

The sound of a motorbike and the lights flashing bright had Rick's attention and he quickly aimed his gun over the wall. 

With one quick shot, he breathed out, realising in a short breath of horror that he'd shot someone. Their cries of pain were evident from where Rick was and he hurriedly dialled the number for Hershel and Carol. 

Rushing down the ladder and to the small door for humans to enter and exit, Rick rushed out to collapse by the guy's side. The black leather jacket he tugged off struck a bell, but Rick ignored it. 

At least, he did, until he saw the tattoo on the man's shoulder, the gunshot dotting the 'I' in Rick. 

"Daryl Dixon.."


	2. Chapter 2

Hershel was already at the door with his rifle at the sound of a single gunshot piercing the night air. He fumbled in his pocket for his phone frowning as he read Rick’s name on the caller I.D.; he answered it quickly, concern crossing his face when all he heard was _get here **now.**  
  
_ Rick had torn off his vest and was now desperately applying pressure to the wound; fortunately for Daryl, the bullet had travelled straight through him; unfortunately this made it a lot harder for Rick to slow the bleeding  
  
“You just hold still now, Daryl, I got ya; try an’ stay calm now, else you’re gonna bleed out an’ I can’t have that.” Rick did his best to keep the concern off his face, knowing that it would worry the man in his lap.  
  
“Alright now Rick I’m here; what we lookin’ at?” Hershel’s voice was steady; he had already accepted his role in the group as field medic.  
  
“I shot him Hershel! He’s bleeding out, it went straight through; you gotta patch him up!” The panic in Rick’s voice worried the old man; Rick had shot and killed those he had to without hesitation, this time something was different. Hershel had never seen him react like this to a complete stranger, what had he seen?  
  
Carol wrenched the gate to Alexandria open as Rick and Hershel dragged the wounded redneck inside.  
  
“Alright now, Rick, I need you to grab the alcohol from my bag an clean the wound as best you can; I’m gonna need to stitch him up and whilst I do that you’re going to have to keep pressure on the other side of his wound.”  
  
Daryl had already passed out from a mixture of shock and blood loss, and Rick hastily unscrewed the top of the vodka bottle and started pouring it on the bullet wound. He winced as he watched the alcohol mix with the blood, dribbling down Daryl’s shoulder.  
  
Guilt wrapped around his gut, squeezing it tight, as though someone might be squeezing them together, rolling them into a ball and making a meal out of them. He could feel tears welling up in his eyes as Carol moved to help support the wounded man as Hershel desperately shone a penlight into the wound, doing his best to assess the damage.  
  
“The good news is it’s not as bad as we thought; that being said he’s gonna need meds and we don’t have enough. Rick you know what this means don’t you?” Hershel’s face was a picture of concern as he looked down at Rick cradling Daryl.  
  
“I’ll get on it right now, I know the area well enough to do the run at night; besides should give me enough cover from walkers.”  
  
Carol pulled a face of disbelief at how stupid Rick had just made himself sound, clearly he was desperate to save this stranger for some reason.  
  
“You are _not_ going out there alone Rick, that run is suicide on the best of days let alone at night? I’m coming with you.”  
  
“No Carol, it’s too dangerous, I got this! It’s quicker if I go on my own.”  
  
“I wasn’t asking Rick I was telling, now get your shit together and let's go before he gets any worse.”

 

xox

Rick and Carol leant heavily on the wall of the nearest town, peering around with a quick flashlight beam.  
  
There were no walkers in sight, but they knew from past experience that walkers could be there; hidden in the shops and houses, or lurking just around an alley corner.  
  
Glancing back at Carol, Rick motioned with his hand before they both moved around the corner, guns sweeping the area as they walked. Quickly, they made their way to the pharmacy.  
  
Rick shone his light through the doors, nodding when he saw no movement inside. Carefully, they slid inside, wincing as the bell above the door ringing. Both Carol and Rick froze, glancing around for any signs of movement, any noise that might indicate the living, or living dead, might be inside.  
  
After a few moments of nothing, Rick and Carol moved forwards, flashlights sweeping across the shelves.  
  
The place was pretty much empty, no doubt the town had looted the pharmacy when the world went to shit, but, with any luck, the two survivors could find the hidden supplies that all pharmacies had in case of emergency.  
  
Carol was quick to grab whatever was left on the shelves; boxes of paracetamol and ibuprofen, cough syrup and throat lozenges, pregnancy tests and condoms. She'd moved to the female hygiene aisle and was busy throwing boxes into her rucksack when they both froze.  
  
The sounds of moaning and shuffling were coming from the aisle over from Carol and Rick silently moved around the shelves, peering back.  
  
A walker, dressed in pharmaceutical scrubs was on the floor, trapped by a falling shelf. Quickly, Rick walked over, slamming his knife into the skull, watching it slump down. Rick knelt down by it, glancing at the name tag out of habit as he searched it's pockets.  
  
 _B Everett.  
  
_ Guilt filled Rick's chest as he stared at the name tag before continuing to search through his pockets. A handful of keys came to hand and he stood up, moving to the counter. Hopping over it, he immediately unlocked the door to the backroom and then waited for Carol to catch up.  
  
They moved inside together, only to stop, eyes widening.  
  
Boxes of tablets were still covering the shelves, and they grinned at each other before they moved to clean the shelves off into their bags.  
  
"With any luck, this will hold us all out for a while."  
  
"Here's hoping."  
  
They grinned at each other, only for Rick's smile to drop into a frown as his phone beeped. A short, one tone beep echoed around the room, indicating that Hershel was texting him. Dread filled his heart as Rick pulled his phone out his pocket.  
  
 _He's getting weaker, you guys need to hurry up_  
  
Carol reached out to gently rub Rick's arm, smiling as much as she dared. "Come on, let's grab what we need and go."  
  
Rick offered her a weak smile before they finished grabbing as much as they could fit in their bags. "We'll lock up, come back tomorrow with Glenn and Maggie and a bunch more bags. Clear this out. God knows our medical supplies need it."  
  
Carol nodded in agreement, grabbing two first aid kits she saw lying before she followed Rick out of the pharmacy.  
  
Only to bump into Rick as they stared at their car, surrounded by walkers.

 

 


End file.
